


Sleeping Beauty

by yaoi801senpai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Oh Sehun, Consent, Kim Jongin | Kai is Whipped, M/M, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi801senpai/pseuds/yaoi801senpai
Summary: When Jongin suggested he try something new in their sex routine, Sehun had not expected to wake up with arousal bubbling in his stomach as his boyfriend had him stuffed with cock.





	Sleeping Beauty

"Hey, Sehun?"

"Hm?" Said boy looks over his phone and at his lover. It was another lazy day where they could spend it indoors doing nothing but cuddle or play on their devices.

"Can we try something new for our sex? It's been on my mind for a while."

Sehun arched a brow, curiosity piqued. "Sure, what is it?"

Jongin paused, biting his lips. Hesitation and nerves were clear in his hazy eyes. His lips tinted pink as the blood rushed to it with all the nibbling.

It had the younger of the two kind of distracted.

"I'm a little shy to say it."

"Oh come on, you know I'm not one to judge. Remember that time when I wanted you to screw me in the jacuzzi?"

"Yeah, that was crazy good except for when we almost got caught."

"Hey, you know you liked it too. The adrenaline of getting seen made us even more horny."

That was Sehun for you. He wasn't anywhere near shameful when it came to sex with Jongin.  

Sometimes they'd even think of it as a game. A very interesting game.

And yet, through all that, the older was still hesitant on spitting it out. What did he want to try that made him like that?

"Okay, how about you start it whenever you feel ready? I'll gladly oblige to it, full consent and all. Unless it's some insane knife play, then I'm out."

"You know I wouldn't want to hurt you like that," Jongin's eyes softened. "But I'll probably do it on my accord. Thanks for the consent."

"Of course. Although, I wanna know what it is that has you so shaken up like that." Sehun got up from his spot and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead before standing in front of the doorway to the bathroom. "I look forward to it."

Night eventually came as they tucked themselves into their bed, cuddling into each other for comfort and warmth.

Jongin had kissed Sehun goodnight as the younger began to snore away.

Beautiful dreams came to him almost immediately. But, they were slightly interrupted when he stirred awake.

* * *

The sky outside was starting to lighten, the sun slowly rising over the buildings and landscapes. Jongin read the alarm on the nightstand that glowed 6:05.

He shifted under the covers and buried his nose into Sehun's hair. Sehun was asleep, back facing him and bare shoulders exposed.

A shiver of lust jolted down the tanned male's skin, goosebumps instantly dotting his flesh. The sudden, strong urge to touch his lover grew at an increasing rate as his eyes scanned over the beautiful man before him.

Sometimes he believed that Sehun was sent from the heavens.

Languidly, he plops his index finger onto the raven head's pale neck, dragging it over his nape and tracing it down his spine.

Leaning in and placing multiple butterfly kisses wherever he could, Jongin lapped his tongue over the beauty marks.

Every single detail on Sehun was a masterpiece. No one could compare to his body, and nothing on him was a mistake.

So, seeing as how the ethereal man belongs solely to him, brought joy and content in his life.

And this was finally it.

Gulping, the brunette slipped his hands under the fabric covers and wrapped his arms around Sehun's slim waists, snuggling up against him, chest to back. He rests his chin on the raven head's shoulder and peeks over to glide his palms flat against Sehun's smooth torso.

The way the muscles flexed and shivered with gentle grazes drove Jongin half insane, the hair on his arms standing on its end.

His heartbeats raced incredibly fast as he blew out hot breaths, stroking lower into the younger's briefs. He lightly gripped the soft cock and felt how soft it was compared to his callused hands, and played with the slit between his thumb and index finger. Sehun stirred then, causing Jongin to halt all actions as he glanced at the sleepy head. Thank God for his boyfriend's deep sleep state - resting like a log.

After the younger man stopped moving, Jongin resumed his movements and began stroking the girth. Whilst licking his lips he felt his own dick slide against the other's thighs. Keeping quiet was going to be a huge issue when the older of the two is completing one of his many crazy kinks.

A few days ago he'd found out about this strange inclination to fuck Sehun raw while he were asleep. Jongin had watched Sehun snooze, eyelashes pretty against his rosy cheeks, and lips a bit gaped open, glossy and juicy. It had 'kiss me' written all over it.

That's when he wondered what it'd be like to do all these dirty things to his boyfriend as he went away to the land of dreams.

Now here he was, hands buried in Sehun's briefs as his lids lay heavily closed, unaware of the situation. God, he just hopes that the raven head his fine with this. Even if he gave Jongin full consent beforehand he still felt as though he were intruding and taking advantage of the other. That's why he was hesitant in the first place.

But the way Sehun currently appeared: bewitching, ravishing, exquisite. How is he supposed to resist that?

Jongin hastily grabbed the lube on their nightstand and poured a delicate amount onto his fingers, mixing them around. With his free hand he pulled the briefs down the younger's porcelain legs and bit down on his bottom lip to hold in his groans. The pink, puckered hole mocked Jongin, winking at him to be used, only by him, _for_  him.

He prodded one finger into the rim, and seeing as how it slipped in easily, he shuddered with desire. Sneaky Sehun must've prepped himself before going to bed, pumping himself and filling that empty space that is meant for Jongin, and which can only be satisfied by him alone.

Just the mere though of his lover fingering himself in the bathroom made Jongin all hot and bothered. So, he excitedly drives two of his digits swiftly into the tight heat.

Any signs of struggling dissipates when four of his fingers are working their way inside Sehun, whom miraculously has yet to wake up. Maybe some whining and squirming here and there, but nothing else. He played with one of Sehun's perky nubs and rutted his dick harder onto the blankets to make up for the lack of attention.

Signs of Sehun's rapid breathing had also started to pick up. Jongin needed to hurry. He took his fingers out and spread the slick onto his erect cock -the head red and hard- and slowly slid it between his lover's plump ass cheeks, rocking nice and firm.

The exhilaration and tension had reached its peak, the brunette pressing wet kisses against the back of Sehun's neck. Slowly, he nudged at the entrance with the tip of his cock and eased his way in, the heat engulfing him right away. Jongin hissed and cursed, forcing himself not to buck his hips and fuck roughly into the raven head.

Sehun gasped, however, he continued to softly snore. A chuckle escaped the older's mouth at how odd his boyfriend is. The younger must think that what's physically happening to him is a steamy dream.

Unfortunately he is, because the real deal is happening, and it isn't a dream. Jongin is rolling into him, muscles taut and squeezing at how ridiculously  _good_ this feels, the tightness and the extra pump of adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream.

One roll and then another. He grips onto one side of the younger's waist and forces himself deeper until he's all the way in to the hilt, rotating his hips to create sensual threads of sparks with small, circular movements.

It's agonizing, Jongin thinks. So badly he wants to penetrate more to the point where he feels one with Sehun, which he does. The way the younger whimpers with each yank of his cock and heavy drag against his rim, even though he's still (barely) asleep, sends Jongin on the brink of orgasm.

But something is missing. He's missing his lover's sexy reactions, he's missing his moans, and most of all, he's missing the look of pure love and adoration in Sehun's eyes as he calls out Jongin's name over and over.

Sure, somnophilia may be a unique and kinky way to go, but what was the point if Sehun wasn't there enjoying it with him?

When his hips start slowing, he considers stopping, until a hand comes up to squeeze Jongin's bicep.

"Don't you dare stop while I'm close to coming," Sehun threatens with a throaty growl, voice rough and gruff at how  _thoroughly fucked_  he sounds. He woke up not too long ago, grunts and curses tickling at his ears.

Intense sensations of pleasure hit him from behind and in front, a hand grasped at his leaking cock. Was this what Jongin was aiming for? If so, damn. Getting fucked the first thing in the morning was a major turn on for the raven head.

So when Jongin's pace began to cease, Sehun was having none of it whatsoever. He better finish what he started. Clutching onto Jongin's bicep as if it were a lifeline, Sehun spoke in his most wrecked voice ever.

And then Jongin did exactly what Sehun didn't want him to; he stopped.

"Hey, punk! What do you think you are doing??"

All of a sudden, the latter is flipped onto his back, wrists pinned above him on either sides. Jongin has a tamed, feral look on his face, waiting for the inner predator to pounce any given time.

"I want to see your face while we do this."

".." There wasn't a reason for retaliation so Sehun kept mum and nimbly nodded his head. "Okay."

Jongin's cheeks puffed, lips splitting into a blinding smile. "I love you, Sehun." He bent down and connected his lips against the younger's, heart bursting upon contact.

"Always. I love you, too, Jongin. Now can we get this show on the road? In case you haven't noticed, my dick is still as hard as stone and in need of attention."

Then a sinful smirk replaces the once angelic smile. "You don't have to ask me twice." In that instant, he pulled his cock out of Sehun's rim almost all the way, and he slams back in, pelvis thrusting at an unforgiving pace.

Loud and lewd moans spat out of Sehun as his body jerked with every ram of his lover's movements pushed into him. The hold Jongin has on Sehun's shaft is sloppy, pumping it through his fist, precum dribbling.

A particular hit has the raven head screaming, bundles of nerves being deliberately pounded, his insides forming into Jongin's shape.

" _Fuck~_ " Sehun all but shouts in ecstasy. "H-harder! Please-"

Without any other words needed, Jongin twists the other onto his side and raises one of his leg up to thrust harshly into the latter, pelvis most likely going to be bruised and bruising Sehun's pale butt. The new position hits deeper, and it has Sehun crying from the overwhelming emotions.

He reaches an arm out to Jongin, wanting to be closer when they climax. Jongin doesn't hesitate to take the arm and wrap it around his shoulders, hugging Sehun so close that they could be moulded into one another.

"J-Jongin- I..."

"Shh, I know love. Just wait a little more."Jongin feels the blunt nails that dig into his back and he groans all the more, voice rumbling with vibrations. He fucks the younger with more times and shallow thrusts as Sehun clenches around him, toes curling with every prostate abused relentlessly.

"I- yes! Close!"

And with one final thrust, Jongin releases into the raven head, cum thick and dirty inside. His hips stutter and Sehun climaxes with the rough tugs of the older's magic hands.

The sensation is so mind blowing that Sehun may black out again. He lays spent, throat raw and grim from all the vocalized screams. It was by far one of the best sex they've had this month, last being when he got over stimulated with different types of vibrators, all different in sizes and shapes.

When Jongin had suggested he try something new in their sex routine, Sehun did not expect to wake up with arousal bubbling in his stomach as his boyfriend had him stuffed with cock.

Perhaps he doesn't mind as much, though.

"So, was your dream fulfilled?" Sehun asked, the cock still lodged in him, soft, nonetheless big. Jongin had wrapped his arms around the younger's waist in a protective manner. They loved bathing in the after glow.

"Absolutely. But I was right. I prefer seeing your reactions when it comes to our sex."

"Same with me. It's no fun if I don't see how much you're suffering as well."

"Wow, I feel loved."

"You should," the raven head squeezed around the girth in him.

"I do."


End file.
